Letter From Amy
by Michelle Loves Chocolate 99
Summary: "Goodbye to my past, and hello future and present. I will never say goodbye unless I really mean it." Sad, Amy feels. Why do deaths always happen in her family? Why can't she move on? Of course, you should never say goodbye unless you really mean it, goodbye means you'll never see each other again. One-shot!


_**Well I just edited this story. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, here is a semi better version. I didn't really change anything. For those who haven't read this yet, I came up with this idea last minute, it isn't my best story!**_

_**Summary: **__"Goodbye to my past, and hello future and present. I will never say goodbye unless I really mean it." Sad, Amy feels. Why do deaths always happen in her family? Why can't she move on? Of course, you should never say goodbye unless you really mean it, goodbye means you'll never see each other again._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the 39 Clues._

* * *

_**A Letter From Amy**_

I never thought this day would come.

I never knew that horror could bring good, or blessings that we are thankful of.

I never realized how bad things happen for a reason. They happen to guide us to our destinies, to train us.

I never noticed how good we have it in life, until now.

I always thought life as rainbows and unicorns, not reality.

I always knew it would be difficult.

I always realized that I'm always been surrounded by tragic since I was six.

I always noticed that we learn from our mistakes.

It's crazy, you know, life. It's not like a movie or anything. You never know when something is going to happen, good or bad. In movies, the ending is usually always good unless there is a sequel to leave you in cliffhanger. I hate it how they make peoples lives in movies seem so easy and so good besides the whole conflict thing you know? They always get like a fairytale ending. Life isn't rainbows and unicorns like we'd wish it was. It's just isn't.

You think you know everything but then... BOOM! Something happens, something tragic. You just recovered from one problem, and now a gust of wind blows you another one, wonderful... don't you think? I wish we could learn not by our mistakes, or events in our lives. I wish we could just learn by reading it from a book. It's always a mystery... an adventure... or something that you do to learn, besides of course your mistakes.

But no mystery, adventure, or mistake has ever prepped for this. I may have been through a similar event, but it didn't prepare me, in fact I still haven't dealt with that problem thoroughly. I always shake it off and _try _to move on, but really I haven't.

Losing someone is hard on you. It's something you can't even think about without shivering. If you ever thought of what you'd do if your best friend died, what would you do? I'd cry even if it was just a thought.

I've lost three very important people to me before this event that just happened. People I loved, the ones who cared for me, they were people who were always there for me when I needed them... until they just disappeared from my life. They were my parents and my grandmother.

Lost, gone forever... all that's left is the bones if they weren't cremated, ash. I've dealt with this so many times, but this time, it's different.

He is now gone. His presence will never be seen or heard of. He disappeared out of my life like all the other people who have died over the years. I will never be able to touch his face, hear his voice, or listen to the sounds of my cat attacking him over their hatred. I will never see Ian Kabra again. I will never be able to say goodbye to him.

He is buried under six feet of dirt, his remains of course. His spirit is up in heaven I hope, with all the other spirits, so many spirits. Why do people have to die? And why is there so many deaths around me?

Moving on is hard, but it's a must in life to get better. This time, I'm going to move on, and not just from his death, but in the my grandmother's, my mom's and my dad's as well. This is my farewell. It may just be a piece of paper that I'm scribbling on, but I must say good by and get on with my life.

So... goodbye I guess.

I've been told to never say goodbye, because goodbyes mean we'll never see eachother again. But wouldn't this be different? Saying goodbye to someone who has passed away then your saying goodbye to their human body that you'll never see again, not their soul, their spirit.

Now I must be the Amy I was before the fire when I was six.

Now I must be a fighter, always strong and always forgets her past.

Now I must keep my chin up and be a big sister, and not have your little brother take care of you.

Now I must leave this place (the cemetery that is), and never return, until a while at least.

I will be brave.

I will be strong.

I will be tough.

I will be Amy Cahill.

Goodbye to my past, and hello future and present. I will never say goodbye unless I really mean it.

I will always love Grace Cahill.

I will always love Arthur Trent.

I will always love Hope Cahill.

I will always love the others who I have lost over the years.

Lastly, and most importantly, I will always love Ian Kabra.

I'll see them someday. I deserve it. Goodbye until then...

-Amy Cahill.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_-MLC99_**


End file.
